warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Khazrak Jednooki
Khazrak Jednooki jest najsłynniejszym zwierzoczłekiem, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi. Jego czyny już zdążyły przejść do historii, choć życie tego przerażającego wodza jeszcze się nie skończyło. Khazrak jest niezwykle silny, a pod względem przebiegłości przewyższa wszystkich swoich zdziczałych pobratymców. On i jego plemię od dawna stanowią zagrożenie dla wszystkich ludzi mieszkających w pobliżu Drakwaldu. Przez wiele lat nękał on ten region, atakując bez ostrzeżenia i błyskawicznie znikając z powrotem w mrocznych zakamarkach lasu. Znając dobrze sposób myślenia innych zwierzoludzi, Khazrak potrafi wzbudzić w nich bestialski szał, który wykorzystuje w licznych bitwach. Choć jego strategie nigdy nie są zbyt skomplikowane, zazwyczaj okazują się wyjątkowo skuteczne. right Khazrak Jednooki wcale nie przypomina swoich pobratymców. Potrafi być cierpliwy i błyskotliwy, co stoi w sprzeczności z plugawą naturą jego rasy. Plemię Khazraka przemierza cały Drakwald, niepokojąc okoliczne trakty i miasteczka. Jak dotąd nikomu nie udało się go powstrzymać. Pod przywództwem Khazraka zwierzoludzie mogą czuć się bezpieczni, gdyż z łatwością przewiduje on ruchy mieszkańców Imperium, skutecznie uciekając od ich zemsty. Nawet Książę-Elektor z Middenladu, Borys Todbringer, nie jest w stanie ujarzmić tej bestii. Straszliwe plotki o Khazraku już wędrują po Imperium. Mówi się, że jeszcze nikogo nie pozostawił on przy życiu. Jego oddziały błyskawicznie odnajdują wszelkich uciekinierów, a następnie biorą się za nich, pozostawiając tylko krwawe strzępy. Pozostaje oczywistym, że Drakwald nie zazna spokoju, dopóki Khazrak wciąż przemierza jego skąpane w cieniu ścieżki. Historia Po wielu bezlitosnych atakach Khazraka na samotne wioski leżące w pobliżu Drakwaldu cierpliwość mieszkańców Imperium uległa wyczerpaniu. Armia Middenladu zebrała się, by raz na zawsze poskromić tego potwora. Wielokrotnie Książę-Elektor, Borys Todbringer, stawał na czele żołnierzy polujących na Khazraka. Niestety zwierzoczłekowi zawsze udawało się uciec. Pewnego dnia jednak armia Todbringera zdołała otoczyć Khazraka, który napadł akurat na wioskę Elsterweld. Siły Middenladczyków okazały się przytłaczające dla zwierzoludzi. W wielkiej bitwie polegli prawie wszyscy sprzymierzeńcy Khazraka. Sam wódz stracił swoje oko w pojedynku z Księciem-Elektorem, który przeciął je swoim Runicznym Kłem. Ciężko ranny Khazrak zdołał wbrew wszystkim przeciwnościom zbiec, zabierając ze sobą resztki swojego plemienia. Plotki mówią, że na wskutek klątwy rana Khazraka nigdy się nie zagoiła i do dzisiaj wycieka z niej krew oraz ropa. Taka słabość mogłaby z łatwością wykluczyć tego wodza z brutalnego społeczeństwa zwierzoludzi, jednak wykorzystał on ją na swoją korzyść. Obecnie służy mu ona jako atut pomagający w zastraszaniu współplemieńców. Minęło wiele miesięcy od porażki pod Elsterweld, nim Khazrak ponownie się ukazał. Zaszył się on w swoim legowisku, nieustannie knując i odbudowując utraconą potęgę. Dopiero gdy nadarzyła się idealna okazja, wódz wyruszył do kolejnego starcia. right Dzięki kilku starannie zaplanowanym zasadzkom Khazrak zwabił Księcia-Elektora i jego armię prosto w swoją pułapkę. Gdy Borys Todbringer wreszcie nadjechał, Khazrak szybkim ruchem zrzucił go z siodła i przygwoździł do ziemi. Z przemyślanym okrucieństwem wydłubał za pomocą swojego rogu oko Todbringera. Gdy Książę-Elektor wył z bólu, uradowany zwierzoczłek ryczał, nie będąc w stanie ukryć swojej radości. Po wszystkim Khazrak puścił swojego zaprzysięgłego wroga wolno. Niektórzy sugerują, że zwierzoczłek oszczędził Księcia-Elektora, gdyż jego spryt dorównywał samemu Khazrakowi. Wódz, widząc w nim doskonałego rywala, dał mu kolejną szansę, by spróbował go pokonać. Możliwe, że jedynie sam Borys Todbringer jest w stanie ostatecznie powstrzymać Khazraka. Upokorzony w oczach swoich poddanych i innych Książąt-Elektorów, Borys Todbringer wyznaczył za głowę Khazraka nagrodę w wysokości dziesięciu tysięcy złotych koron. Ten czyn sprawił, że w ciągu kilku miesięcy do Middenheim przybyło wielu najemników liczących na sowitą zapłatę. Niestety, niewielu z nich powróciło z mrocznych ostępów Drakwaldu, a nawet jeśli, to jedynie z pustymi rękoma i wieloma ciężkimi ranami. Przez ten długi czas obaj rywale wielokrotnie starli się ze sobą. Khazrak stanowi poważne zagrożenie dla całego północnego Imperium, a jego ataki z każdym rokiem docierają coraz dalej. Całe miasteczka, forty i zamki padają pod jego zabójczymi najazdami. Rzeź w Grimminhagen Wydarzenie, dzięki któremu Khazrak uzyskał swoją władzę i potęgę, nazywane jest bitwą pod Grimminhagen, choć większość określa je raczej mianem rzezi. W tamtych latach armia Middenheimu zawzięcie polowała na zwierzoludzi nękających północną część lasu Drakwald, a wielu zdesperowanych wodzów próbowało zjednoczyć rozproszone stada, by dokonać kontrataku na mieszkańcach Imperium. Na ich nieszczęście miasto Middenheim leży na płaskowyżu góry Ulricsberg. Jego obronne mury roztaczają się wysoko nad całą okolicą i jak dotąd nie zostały jeszcze przez nikogo zdobyte, choć miało miejsce wiele prób. Tysiące zwierzoludzi poległo w brutalnym ataku na miasto. Khazrak przeczekał wszystkie te porażki, cierpliwie czając się w cieniu. Wiedział, że zwierzęca brutalność nie zapewni mu zwycięstwa. Musiał uciec się do podstępu. Plemię Khazraka zaatakowało bez ostrzeżenia. Nieposkromieni zwierzoludzie napadli najpierw na kilka pomniejszych osad leżących przy Drakwaldzie, paląc je do gołej ziemi i zabijając setki poddanych Imperatora. Ci nieliczni, który przeżyli brutalne ataki, zostali skazani na okrutny żywot uchodźcy. Czyny Khazraka nie mogły zostać zlekceważone przez synów Imperium, którzy wkrótce zebrali siły, by pozbyć się zwierzoludzi. Plan Khazraka mógł w końcu wejść w życie. W ciąg kilku tygodni zdołał on zebrać pod swoim sztandarem dziesięć tysięcy żądnych krwi wojowników. Natychmiast przystąpił wraz z nimi do oblężenia Twierdzy Sternhauser, jednak gdy tylko zwiadowcy Khazraka donieśli mu o wsparciu przybywającym z Middenheim, wódz bez chwili wahania wycofał swoje wojska. Khazrak podzielił swoją hordę na dwie grupy. Pierwszą poprowadził osobiście. Pokonał razem z nią ciemny las i przyczaił się wzdłuż drogi, którą już wkrótce miała przybyć armia Imperium. Miejsce, które wybrał zwierzoczłek, było otoczone ogromnymi głazami i idealnie nadawało się na zasadzkę. Druga grupa zwierzoludzi udała się na południe, gdzie trakt przecinał bród nad szeroką rzeką. Stojąc na pobliskim wzgórzu, Khazrak obserwował, jak potężna armia ludzi z Middenheim maszeruje traktem. Zdyscyplinowane oddziały żołnierzy były prowadzone przez grupę ciężko opancerzonych rycerzy. Khazrak wreszcie znalazł dla siebie godnego przeciwnika. Z trudem zdusił w sobie pierwotne pragnienie, by wysłać swoich wojowników do krwawego natarcia. Zamiast tego cichym, zwierzęcym rykiem rozkazał dalsze oczekiwanie. Zwierzoludzie patrzyli jedynie, jak rycerze, a następnie szeregowi żołnierze omijają ich kryjówkę. Gdy ostatni z oddziałów na drodze poniżej ominął Khazraka, do uszu zwierzoludzi dotarły odległe okrzyki wściekłych wojowników. Wódz domyślił się, że ludzie musieli natrafić już na drugą część hordy. Zwierzoludzie nie mogli się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Poddali się swojej żądzy krwi tak, jak Khazrak przewidział. Wychodząc z ukrycia, wódz zeskoczył na drogę poniżej. Był zaledwie kilka metrów od tylnych oddziałów. Kilka oddechów później pozostali zwierzoludzie przystąpili do ataku w akompaniamencie tysięcy par kopyt uderzających o ziemię. Wściekli wojownicy wbili się w szeregi ludzkiej armii, przełamując ich szyki. thumb|166px Bitwa, która nastąpiła później, zakończyła się miażdżącą porażką Wielkiej Armii Middenheim. Ziemia w najbliższej okolicy całkowice przesiąkła ludzką krwią. Rycerze mieli zbyt mało czasu i zbyt mało miejsca do manewrowania, by móc odeprzeć atak. Gdy tylko konie padły pod ciosami ungorów, ciała wojowników zostały poćwiartowane potężnymi toporami bestigorów. Horda przebiła się przez szeregi ludzi, przytłaczając je swoim bezlitosnym barbarzyństwem. Rzeź ta była tak jednostronna, że obie części hordy spotkały się pośrodku pola bitwy. Po zakończeniu starcia gorąca jucha spływała strumieniami ze wszystkich zwierzoludzi. Mówi się, że strach, jaki wzbudza Khazrak w swoich pobratymcach, zapewnił mu ich absolutne posłuszeństwo. Od tamtego dnia wódz ten stał się żywą legendą wśród zwierzoludzi i żywym postrachem dla ludzkości. Wyposażenie *'Plaga' — ten śmiercionośny bicz nosi na sobie błogosławieństwa wielu różnych szamanów zwierzoludzi. Jego ogromne zadziory odrywają kawałki ciała wrogów, wywołując ogromny ból. *'Mroczny Pancerz' — ta kolczuga została wykuta w odległej przeszłości przez nieznanego kowala. Wiadomo jedynie, że parał się on Mroczną Magią, ponieważ zdołał zamknąć w pancerzu plugawe zaklęcia śmierci i zniszczenia, które wzmacniają noszącego. Pomysły na przygody *Oko Ulryka jest legendarnym artefaktem będącym darem od Pana Wilków dla mieszkańców Middenheim. Mówi się, że włożone w oczodół daje właścicielowi nadludzką siłę. Niestety Oko zaginęło, a mimo ciężkich starań kapłanów Ulryka jego lokalizacja pozostaje nieznana... a przynajmniej pozostawała. Niedawno strażnicy kanałów patrolujący tunele pod Ulricsbergiem natknęli się na ukryty system pomieszczeń. Władze miasta szybko zrekrutowały ochotników do zbadania pełnych pułapek korytarzy. Znalezione tam dzienniki sugerują, że Oko Ulryka zostało przeniesione do pomniejszej świątyni Pana Wilków, gdzie miało bezpiecznie przeczekać nękany licznymi konfliktami Wiek Trzech Imperatorów. Z tymi informacjami Borys Todbringer wysyła grupę zaufanych ludzi, by odzyskali artefakt. Problem jest taki, że świątynia już dawno została porzucona i wchłonięta przez las Drakwald. Na domiar złego Bogowie Chaosu powiedzieli Khazrakowi o relikwii. Zwierzoczłek dotarł na miejsce wcześniej, lecz zamiast wziąść Oko dla siebie, poddał je mrocznemu rytuałowi, a następnie odłożył na miejsce. Teraz każdy, kto je założy, stanie się ofiarą mutacji. Czy grupie z Middenheim uda się przewidzieć podstęp i uchronić Księcia-Elektora? Nawet jeśli tak, to trzeba jeszcze z powrotem pobłogosławić Oko. Kapłani Ulryka dadzą sobie z tym radę, ale do rytuału potrzebują między innymi kropli krwi tego, kto splugawił relikwię. I muszą ją zdobyć przed przesileniem zimowym, bo sprawa zostanie przegrana. Jeśli zaś Borys Todbringer założy splugawione Oko Ulryka, będzie w stanie bronić się przed jego mrocznym wpływem przez zaledwie kilka dni... *Rzeź, jaka miała miejsce w pobliżu Grimminhagen, zapisała się krwawymi literami w historii Imperium. Ostatnio mieszkańców tej osady zaczęły nękać okropne sny, pełne krwi i przemocy. Wszyscy chodzą tam podenerwowani, a konflikty między sąsiadami stają się coraz częstsze. Czara goryczy przelewa się, gdy miejscowy kupiec bez powodu napada z nożem na jednego z przybyszy. Mieszkańcy Grimminhagen natychmiast zaczynają skakać sobie do gardeł. Konflikt udaje się na szczęście zażegnać tamtejszej kapłance Shallyi (być może z niewielką pomocą). Ona jako jedyna może cieszyć się pozbawioną koszmarów nocą. Przeczuwa jednak, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Prosi awanturników, którzy przybyli do miasteczka, by zbadali sprawę. Wszystkie tropy prowadzą do dawnego miejsca rzeźi, gdzie ukryto prymitywny ołtarzyk Khorna. Wokół niego rosną dziwne kwiaty o krwistoczerwonych płatkach. Sam ich zapach wzbudza w ludziach agresję. Na samym ołtarzu zaś spoczywa rzeźbiona figurka zwierzoczłeka pokryta tajemniczymi runami. Podczas badania okolicy, awanturnicy zostaną zaatakowani przez grupę zwierzoludzi. Wkrótce potem kolejny atak zostanie przeprowadzony na Grimminhagen. Niedługo wyjdzie także na jaw, że poszczególni mieszkańcy znikają z osady... Prawda wcale nie jest taka prosta, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Figurka na ołtarzu jest własnością samego Khazraka. To ona sprawia, że krwawe kwiaty zaczynają rosnąć w pobliżu ołtarzyka. Do działania wymaga ona stałych ofiar — conajmniej jednej dziennie. Za stan mieszkańców Grimminhagen nie odpowiada jednak Khazrak. Za wszystkim stoi osoba, która podaje się za kapłankę Shallyi, a która w rzeczywistości jest wyznawczynią Khorna. Skradła ona figurkę Khazrakowi, a hodowane kwiaty dodaje do medykamentów, którymi poi mieszkańców miasteczka. Niedługo do Grimminhagen ma przybyć grupa uchodźców z okolic Drakwaldu, a szalona kultystka chce, by jej „podopieczni” zmasakrowali ją ku chwale Krwawego Boga. Do tego dochodzą jeszcze zwierzoludzie, którzy pragną odzyskać figurkę. Złe czasy nadeszły dla Grimminhagen. Ktoś musi coś z tym zrobić. *Nagroda wystawiona za głowę Khazraka przyciągnęła do Middenheim wiele band najemników. Z czasem zaczęli oni przynosić coraz więcej kłopotów, nie dając przy tym żadnych korzyści. Niektórzy zajęli się nawet wymuszeniami lub zdecydowali się na żywot bandytów. Jedną z takich grup są niesławne Krwawe Włócznie. Ci najemnicy regularnie wyzyskują mieszkańców osad leżących wzdłuż Drakwaldu pod pretekstem ochrony. Borys Todbringer ma tego dość i wysłał kilku swoich ludzi z wiadomością do najemników. Żąda, by opuścili oni Middenheim, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku wyśle on na nich swoich żołnierzy. Najemnicy przystaną na tę ofertę, lecz przedtem obrabują posłańców i zostawią ich związanych w lesie. A zwierzoludzie grasują całkiem niedaleko... Źródła * Warhammer Armies: Beastmen * Warhammer Armies: Beasts of Chaos Kategoria:Bohaterowie Zwierzoludzi